


Sweet Grass: With Time

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance, episode-related, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-30
Updated: 2004-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark begins to realize the truth about Jor-El and in this truth what will come of his relationship with Lex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Grass: With Time

## Sweet Grass: With Time

by Esclave

[]()

* * *

Sweet Grass: With Time  
By Esclave 

.................................................................... This comes after Sweet Grass: Evermore  
Please forgive any errors and such. I wrote this when I was taking seeping pills. .................................................................... 

Waking up to something very large and heavy on top of you wasn't the best of ways to start your day, but if it's a six-foot three farm boy, hell, you can gladly make an exception. Warm, heavy and snoring. You can't help but stifle a laugh. Damn and you had to get up. There was this thing in life called reality, and well, it said get your ass up and get to work. But the boy in front of you was pushing further into your lap. Lex heard a small moan. "Ow." His arm pulled at the light purple fabric that was your shirt. 

"Snap, snap..." and "snap." The first three buttons on his shirt burst open and flung themselves in opposing directions. There went that, and god you had to get this beautiful boy away from that area of your body. 

"Clark?" 

All you got in return was a sleepy groan. You try again pushing at him a little. 

"Clark. You have to get up, Clark." And finally the body shifted. A sleepy face looked up as he squinted from the light. 

"Mm... hey." And he was still lying in your lap. 

"Hey Clark. Um, do you think you could sit up so I can get ready for work?" 

"Oh...oh god, sorry Lex, I didn't realize." 

You see him blush as he looks around to see where he was. 

"I... we fell asleep out here? You know Lex I hadn't meant to fall asleep on you." 

"I know Clark. It's fine but..." 

"Your shirt, I did that?" Clark touched where the buttons had once been, his fingers just lightly brushing Lex's pale chest. "Sorry." 

"Oh well." You smile "I have more. Now I have to get ready. You're welcome to take a shower and have breakfast. Just stay as long as you like." 

You brush past Clark turning around once to see the boy watching as you walked up the stairs. He looked away quickly a small tint of pink covering his cheeks. Hm... you have to smile at that. .......................................................... 

Deciding that he would eat something and then get a shower, Clark opened Lex's fridge. He grabbed a glass pitcher containing orange juice and poured himself a glass. Once he drank that down he poured himself another. He searched the cabinets and finally found something to fill his void of a stomach, and not just something, it was cinnamon rolls. He never pegged Lex the type to eat these. Not like he was gonna' complain though. .......................................................... 

He walked into the large and very expensive bathroom. He was almost afraid to touch anything, but Lex had said he could use it. He looked to the clawed sink and saw a large towel and washcloth waiting for him. He'd even put out all different assortments of shampoos, soaps and even bubble bath. Yeah that sounded nice, a bubble bath. Clark pulled the curtain aside and set the temperature. As the bath filled he stepped out of his clothes. He tossed them in the corner of the bathroom beside what he assumed was a hamper. With the tub still filling he chose a bubble bath scent. "Hm... what smelled like Lex?" There were a couple but he decided on one that smelt of sweet grass and plum. Yeah, Lex had smelt like that more than he could count. He poured a few capfuls into the running water and swished his hands around to mix it. Soon after bubbles formed on the hot water. Now he could lay in it, the fuzzy warmth. It relaxed him to the point that he knew if he closed his eyes he would fall asleep. He heard a door shut and wondered if Lex had left yet? ............................................................ 

Lex stepped out of the shower, dried off a bit and then with the towel around his waist he walked to the sink brushing hi teeth. With that done he shut the bathroom door heading towards his room. He could see steam coming from the other bathroom as he walked by, but he stopped. He wanted to go in there and see Clark. Apparently the boy chose to take a bath. He stepped a bit closer his face inches from the door. ............................................................ 

He could feel the beads of sweat forming on his head as he lay there, and then he heard another noise, this time it came from outside the bathroom door. 

"Lex, is that you?" 

Shit, Clark had heard him. What was he supposed to do? 

"Lex?" 

He stepped forward pushing the door open. 

"Sorry Clark I was just seeing if you got everything ok." "Yeah thanks Lex." Clark turned so that he was resting on the side of the tub, his head on his arms. 

The two of them were now speechless. He didn't know what to say, and well Clark was just waiting... waiting and watching him. 

"Um, yeah, well I have to go. See you when I get back." With that he turned and left the bathroom. Clark just smiled. He got to see Lex in just a towel. ............................................................ 

Clark knew he had to go home or his dad would be driving over here to get him, and he didn't want Jonathan yelling about spending too much time with Lex. He'd write Lex a quick note then be on his way. 

Lex   
I had to go home and do chores, I'll stop by later. 

Clark 

Well he was right; his dad was minutes away from getting in the truck to come get him. He saw him leaving the front door just as he got home. 

"Clark, do you know what time it is?" Jonathan asked. 

"Dad, I was on my way. I ate breakfast..." He decided to leave the part out about getting a bath. His dad would probably take it the wrong way anyway. "and then left. Lex had work anyway." 

"That's all fine Kal-El." 

The two of them turned to Jor-El. Jonathan looked pissed and well, Jor-El didn't seem to give a shit what his earth father thought. 

"Jor-El, where do you get off telling Clark it's fine that he spends all his time with Lex?" Jonathan spat. 

"Because it is." Jor-El replied. 

"I don't know who you were on that planet but here on Earth you're..." 

Clark cut him off by pulling on his shoulders. "Dad please, just leave it be. I'm here now right." 

Jonathan glared at Jor-El and looked back to Clark. "Yeah I guess so. Come see your mother and I when you're done with your chores." With that the man walked off grumbling to himself. 

"And you." Clark turned to his real father. "Why do you always have to start something?" 

"He has no right to tell you such things." 

"Yes he does, he's my father." 

"But not your real one, and I gave you permission to see Lex." 

"As much as I love that, you can't just start telling me I can do things here. It's not how people here work and I don't appreciate that thing you said about him not being my dad, cause he is... to me he always will be." 

The two of them were walking towards the barn. Jor-El deciding this time that he would watch as Clark did his chores. 

"Have you finally told Lex about who you really are?" Jor-El asked. 

"Yeah. We started out fighting about you, and then I told him everything." 

"You were fighting about me? Why?" 

"Do you really want to know?" Clark asked. 

"Yes... even though I already know. If it helps you when you talk with me then yes, please explain." 

Clark didn't understand his real father and he was still upset with him, yet right at this moment Jor-El seemed less alien and more human then he had ever been. If Jor-El was willing to listen, then he was willing to talk. 

"I'll go see my parents first then we can talk." ............................................................. 

Lex had a headache. His day had sucked... reality sucked and really hard at that. First a meeting involving the plant and then his father decided to make an appearance asking him about his plans for the small town. Why not come back to Metropolis Lex, he had asked. You know I miss you. He was sure he did, but he didn't care to think of any of the ways in which he did. His father even asked about Clark. Apparently the word personal meant nothing to the man. At least he was home now. But with no Clark... Lex found the note Clark had left sitting by his laptop in the library. Maybe he'd go see Clark instead. ............................................................. God no, what was wrong with him. I can't be doing this... it's not right. No, no, no, no... warm, whole, yes. It did feel right. But it shouldn't. Clark turned on the couch feeling the body around him loosen. He's not making me stay? 

"Do as you please." 

Was this real? He remembered doing his chores, then he went to see his parents and then... now this waking up with Jor-El Had they repeated what had happened that one night when Jor-El had first appeared? 

"Calm your mind Kal-El, it is fine." 

He felt his father stroking his arm. Calm myself? But they just... 

"It is just intercourse, comfort of a kind." 

"Comfort? I said I didn't want this to happen ever again. It can't happen ever again!" He was yelling and pushing at Jor-El. 

"You were not forced Kal-El, you chose this of your own will." Jor-El stated. 

"NO!" Clark continued to struggle, "It's supposed to be Lex! It's supposed to be with Lex!" And he was crying, gulping for air. 

"Clark?" 

"No," Lex was here. Staring at him with those eyes. There was such hurt in them. "Lex, please don't leave, I'm so sorry, please!" 

"How... what is this Clark?" His head hurt. He wanted to come here to see the boy, and this is what he finds. Jor-El and Clark lying together on that dusty couch naked and, and... 

"Lex, please." 

Clark stood from the couch, and yes he was naked. He searched for his clothes. There, by the arm of the couch, and on the desk. He was pulling his jeans on all the while talking, trying to keep Lex from leaving. 

"Clark, tell me this isn't what it looks like." 

"I can't." 

"You can't? So you two were, what do I say... screwing, fucking each other in your loft?" 

"No." Clark said weakly. 

"No? Tell me the truth Clark, because it looks a lot like the two of you were fucking." 

Clark looked at the floor. 

"Tell me goddamnit!" He was in Clark's face grabbing his arm squeezing hard. He knew it wouldn't cause any damage and that pissed him off more. 

"Let him go Lex." Jor-El said standing. 

"Fuck you!" He spat. "First me and now Clark." 

Clark didn't understand. What was Lex yelling about? 

"What do you mean first you and now me Lex?" 

Lex was still holding onto Clark's arm but when he felt Clark touch his cheek he loosened his grip. 

"I'm sorry Lex, that you saw this. I didn't mean for it to happen." 

"Was he hurting you Clark?" Lex asked. 

Jor-El was watching them as if nothing had even happened. "No, but I didn't want this to happen again." 

"By `this' are you meaning the sex... having sex with him." 

Clark nodded. "It happened once before and I swore that it would never happen again but it did. I couldn't control it. I hadn't even realized this time." 

Lex let the information sink in. "Because of you being of other origins?" 

He heard a laugh. "Yes actually, he was bonding with the only other being that he is capable of bonding with. Kal-El is of the age where he would choose a mate, and in choosing that mate his body would go into a type of habitual system where he is finding that being." 

Lex was wide eyed. "So if you are one of the two beings Clark is capable of being with, who is the second?" 

"You." Clark stated. 

"Me?" 

"Yes, it all makes sense now. Why I wanted it to be you, why I dreamt of you and why I felt the things I did when I was around you." 

"But what about Jor-El?" Lex asked. 

"That is the same reason you were drawn to me. Not because you wanted me, but because you wanted Kal-El. I was just there to help guide you. I'll go you two should talk." They saw him dress and he left. 

"You want to go to the mansion?" Lex asked. Clark nodded. He dressed completely and then they left. ............................................................. 

Once at the mansion Lex got himself a drink, a really strong drink. 

"You want something Clark? Water, juice?" 

Clark accepted a bottle of water. "Lex, I'm really sorry." 

God, the boy was in one of those slumps now. He could see his lips out in a pout and no matter what he wouldn't look him in the eye. 

"You couldn't have known Clark." 

"But I should have. I mean just the fact that I'm an alien should have been proof enough that even my love life would be messed up." 

"But it's going to be alright now." Clark still wasn't looking at him. "I have to explain to you now what I was talking about when Jor-El was there. Just like you I was drawn to him and I slept with him." 

Clark looked up at this. Lex had done the same thing? "But why?" 

"I'm not sure. But the very first time I met Jor-El was the night before you had seen him. I'd come to your loft and he was there. At the time I thought he was you. I talked about nonsense for a while and then I proceeded to tell `you' how I felt about you." 

"So you, what did you tell me?" 

"I told you how I never wanted to ruin our friendship, but that I had seen something there, something between us from the moment you saved me." 

Clark swallowed. "And what did I do?" 

"You just watched me saying nothing, so I moved in close to you just like this." 

Lex moved towards Clark standing only inches from him. "I looked into your eyes and saw a fire there that I wanted to be consumed in. I touched you face stroking it lightly." He did the same to Clark. "I leaned in whispering in your ear telling you how much I wanted you, how I would dream about you touching me and me touching you. I didn't want to wait for you to push me away so I..." Lex took Clark's face in his hands leaning in pressing his lips to the boy's. The kiss lasted for a brief moment then they pulled apart. 

"I remember smelling sweet grass just as you do now, and then you whispering something to me." 

"What?" Clark asked. 

"This is what he wants.' I hadn't understood at the time, but now it makes perfect sense. He knew. Jor-El knew that this was what you wanted." 

It is, god I've wanted you for so long Lex, but I was so scared." Clark was hugging Lex to his body. "I was so scared over all the wrong things while here in front of me you wanted me back. God kiss me Lex, kiss me hard." 

And he did. Clark's mouth opening beneath his own taking in the searching tongue. It was all so sweet and heated. Clark bit at Lex's lips devouring him like he was air. 

"Mm... Clark, come upstairs with me." The boy followed. He wanted to keep touching Lex and when he arrived in Lex's room it was all over. Lex was pushed up against the closed-door Clark's mouth on his taking and giving as he run his hands over Lex's chest. Yet again Lex heard snap, snap... snap, snap and his shirt was ripped open. Clark's mouth was all over his chest, sucking and biting. 

"Oh god." 

Lex was pushing off the door and heading towards the bed. He was pulling Clark's clothes off, shirt and then hands fumbling with his damn jeans. As he pulled the denim down he kissed along Clark's stomach licking into his bellybutton getting a throaty moan in return. Underneath Clark wasn't wearing any boxers. 

"Beautiful." Lex whispered. "Can I taste you Clark?" 

Clark moaned. "Uh... Lex please." 

Clark was uncut and fully erect. Lex leaned in touching the tip with his tongue tasting the pre-cum at the head. He could get addicted to that taste. Licking the tip again Caused Clark to almost buck at the knees. 

"Steady Clark, sit down it's ok." 

Lex tried that again with the boy sitting. He spread the well-muscled thighs and leaned in licking. After the third lick he took the head into his mouth sucking gently. Clark was nearly purring cupping the back of his head urging him to continue. Taking a bit more into his mouth he scraped his teeth along the shaft and Clark's hips bucked pushing his cock deeper into Lex's waiting mouth. Reaching his hand up he fondled the warm sac just beneath. He continued to suck his head bobbing all the while Clark bucked his hips pushing into Lex's throat. 

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god! Lex, I'm... I can't wait I'm gonna'..." 

Hearing Clark cry out Lex relaxed his throat as the boy bucked into his mouth and then Clark came. A warm thick liquid filling his throat and he drank it all down. Licking the softening member once more, Lex raised up kissing Clark. 

"That's weird." 

"What?" Lex asked. 

"Tasting myself on your lips." 

"I love the taste." He pushed Clark back onto the bed. They continued to kiss tongues sliding against each other, Clark feeling Lex press into his hip. 

"Lex, can I do something," He squeezed between his legs. "for you?" 

"Ahh, you don't have to if you don't want to." 

"But I do want to." He was kissing Lex's neck sucking the skin then licking. "I want to make you happy. Tell me Lex; what do you want me to do. You'll have to help me." 

Lex nodded. He took Clark's finger into his mouth sucking the digits wetting them. 

"Take your hand, yes that's it." Clark brushed his hand over Lex's cock as he made his way further between his friend's legs. "Now what, do I touch you here?" 

"Yes that's it push it in and oh! Oh that's perfect." 

Clark felt Lex pushing down on his finger again and again until finally... 

"YES! Yes Clark, oh that feels oh god." 

Clark added a second then a third finger twisting them at each moan from Lex. Reaching up with his other hand Clark began to pump Lex's shaft in time with the twist of his fingers. Lex had his head thrown back hands clenching the bed sheets moaning Clark's name and then Lex's ass clenched around Clark's finger while still fucking into Clark's fist, Lex came spurting his cum onto Clark's hand and stomach. "You ok Lex?" Clark asked as the two of them lay catching their breath. 

"Never been better, you?" 

"Just perfect." Clark leaned over kissing Lex and after he laid his head on Lex's chest kissing it softly. They laid quite both having nothing to say but feeling perfectly content. And just as he was about to drift off asleep Lex heard Clark mumble something into his skin. 

"What?" He asked. 

"Huh? Oh, I just said that, that I love you Lex." 

"Clark you don't have to say that." 

"I'm not saying it because I have to Lex, I'm saying it because I mean it, even if you don't say it. It's fine, cause I'm happy." 

Lex smiled, yes he could say that he loved Clark, but he wasn't sure he could say that out loud just yet. Maybe with time... 

"I know you love me Clark, and I just want you to know that no matter what, even in this, I will always be here for you, as a lover and a friend. 

Clark smiled. "I can sleep to that." 

End With Time 


End file.
